


Shoes to be Filled

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan thinks about Cedric after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes to be Filled

Susan tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. It was a sad day, the day of Cedric Diggory's funeral.

Cedric was the perfect big brother figure in the Hufflepuff house. He always did everything he could to look out for everyone in the house. He helped the younger years with their homework if they had trouble. If another house was bullying one of them, Cedric was the first person to intervene.

Cedric always had a smile, no matter who the person was. All of the girls had crushes on Cedric one time or another, and he never allowed it to go to his head. He also never drew attention to the crushes either, even though they were usually quite obvious about it. No need to embarrass the poor girls.

The crushes always died when Cedric stayed as the protective big brother. Always watching, but only intervening when needed.

Susan knew there would be a lot of tears, especially from their house. She also knew that a lot of kids from the other houses would be feeling it, too. Cedric was the kind of person who touched whoever he interacted with.

Susan needed to stay strong. She was sure some of the younger kids would be feeling lost and confused, and she would be there for them. Cedric wasn't there to look out for the younger years so she and the other Hufflepuffs would have to step up and feel his shoes.

Cedric's shoes would never be able to be truly filled, though. It wasn't possible. They would have to do the best they could, though. Cedric would have wanted it.


End file.
